Hareta's Luxray
| gender=Male | type1=Electric | media=manga | epnum=DPA03 | epname=The Mystery Boy, Jun!! | evolution=2 | firstevoep=DPA10 | firstevoname=Serious Training on Iron Island!! | secondevoep=DPA25 | secondevoname=Clash! Hareta vs. Koya | numeps1=7 | numeps2=15 | location=Outskirts of Floaroma Town | firststagename=Shinx | secondstagename=Luxio | prevonum=403 | evo1num=404 | evo2num=405 | current=With Hareta| va=no | }} Hareta's Luxray (Japanese: ハレタのレントラー Hareta's Rentorar) is the first by Hareta in Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure!, and his second overall. History first appeared as a in The Mystery Boy, Jun!!. When challenged Hareta to a Pokémon battle, he retracted his offer when he discovered that Hareta's only Pokémon was . After having the concept of catching wild Pokémon explained, Hareta went to the nearest forest and eventually caught a Shinx with the hopes that Jun would now battle him. However, said battle never actually occurred due to Team Galactic's interference at the Valley Windworks. During the fight against Mars Shinx was called out to use Spark on her , with the added bonus of providing light for Hareta and Jun. Immediately after the attack Shinx ran over to the broken electrical grid and shot electricity into it to turn the lights back on. Having full access to light Hareta and Piplup quickly defeat . In Win with Teamwork!!, Shinx was used in Hareta's battle against Gardenia and her . Cherubi starts the battle by laying a trap with , leaving it open to a Bite attack, defeating it. Shinx next battled and knocked it out with a single Spark. Despite the easy win it quickly became apparent that Shinx was immobilized by Turtwig's . Unable to dodge Shinx was hit by 's and knocked out. In Serious Training on Iron Island!!, Shinx participated in Hareta's training on Iron Island. During the training he defeated a wild with his Bite after made it flinch with . After some intense training B-2 shows up and attacks Shinx with a . Seeing Shinx hurt inspires Hareta's new into action, giving it the motivation to defeat it. After the battle Shinx reveals that he was fine the whole time, only pretending to help Riolu out. He then evolves into a . In A Battle Of Wills, Luxio battled alongside Piplup against Saturn and her and . Luxio attacks with a Thunder aimed at which gets redirected to Rhyperior due to its Ability. Rhyperior and Toxicroak proceed to make quick work of their opponents, knocking them and their Trainer out. He later participated in the battle against Cyrus, where he launched Thunder at his . Just as the attack is about to hit Saturn's Rhyperior returns and uses Lightning Rod again, nullifying the attack. In A Novel Test!!, Luxio was used in a double battle alongside Riolu against Candice's and . The battle starts with Luxio using his ability to slow them down, but their keeps them going strong. Regirock strikes with , which Riolu blocks. Riolu is then frozen by Regice's and Luxio is defeated from Regirock's . Soon after Riolu evolves into and wins the battle for Hareta. Luxio fought against Mitsumi in Clash! Hareta vs. Mitsumi!! when she rejoined Team Galactic. He attempted to use Thunder but emerged from underground and quickly defeats Luxio. In Clash! Hareta vs. Koya, Luxio was used in Hareta's second match in the Pokémon League. He fought against a Trainer's , getting beat up trying to win. Determined to win Luxio gets back up and defeats it with a high powered Thunder. In the semi final battle he fought against Koya's . Before getting an attack out Absol swiftly closes the distance and uses . After that Luxio was struck with , sending him flying. Hareta jumped into action and caught him. After a few moments on the ground Luxio evolves into Luxray, ready to keep going. Hareta reveals that he knew Luxray was ready to evolve and he was giving it the chance to do so. Koya switches in for who gets hit by Thunder Fang. The victory is short lived as Metagross counters with . Unable to go on Hareta switches him in for . In Hareta's Fierce Battle!, Luxray is sent out to help battle against , though he does not last long. Personality and characteristics Luxray is a proud and friendly Pokémon who is dedicated to help his friends. He has a high level of inner strength, refusing to give up when committed to a goal. He cares greatly for others and will jump straight into danger without a second thought in order to save someone. Moves used mod 4}}|0=Shinx Spark|1=Shinx Bite|2=Luxio Thunder|3=Luxio Bite}}.png|Using mod 4}}|0=Spark as a Shinx|1=Bite as a Shinx|2=Thunder as a Luxio|3=Bite as a Luxio}}|image2=Hareta mod 3}}|0=Luxio Charge|1=Luxray Thunder Fang|2=Luxray Discharge}}.png|caption2=Using mod 3}}|0=Charge as a Luxio|1=Thunder Fang|2=Discharge}}}} Related articles Category:Hareta's Pokémon Category:Manga characters (Pokémon) it:Luxray di Hareta